Life in Tree Hill
by BrucasLeyton4ever
Summary: Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Kids are all in grade 9 for the purpose of this story.

The Characters

Lucas Scott

Brooke Davis

Mouth McFadden

Skills

Nathan Scott

Haley James

Peyton Sawyer

Jake Jaglieski

Karen Roe

Whitey Durham

Andy Hargrove

**Nathan And Lucas's Background**

Nathan and Lucas were raised by Karen and Andy. When Nathan was 8 months old, Deb and Dan were killed in a car crash. Keith never wanted to raise him because Jules were pregnant with his baby. They moved away and haven't been heard from or seen since. Karen adopted Nathan. When she married Andy, he adopted both boys as his sons.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nathan, Lucas get a move on. You're going to be late for school." Andy said as he took 2 ten dollar bills out of his wallet. When they boys came out of their rooms, Andy hand them both one and they left.

"Nate, when are you going to ask Haley out? You're starting to bug me with all the talking you do about her." Lucas asked.

"I could say the same about you and Brooke." Nathan replied.

"I'm not the one with Haley's picture on my computer and beside my bed." Lucas joked.

"Who's got my picture on the computer?" Haley asked as she joined them.

"Nathan." Lucas replied. He quickly went on the other side of her before Nathan hit him.

"Nathan, that's sweet." Haley said. Lucas made kissing noises.

"Luke, it's not like you don't have pictures of a certain girl on your computer." Nathan said.

"Ya. But unlike you, she knows I like her." Lucas said.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you two again." Haley said.

"Because you love us." Lucas said.

"I only like of you." Haley said. Both Nathan and Lucas stopped walking.

"Which one?" Nathan asked.

"'I'll never tell." Haley said with a grin. Nathan and Lucas both ran after her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Earth to Peyton. Where's your English notes from yesterday?" Brooke asked.

"Why can't you write them from the blackboard like everyone else?" Peyton asked as she opened a binder.

"Because I can't pay attention to Mrs. Boring. She hates me anyway. I can't even see the blackboard from the corner." Brooke replied.

"Point proven." Peyton replied as she continued to stare at Jake. Brooke noticed.

"Hey Jake. Peyton likes you. She wants to go out with you!" Brooke yelled across the hall. Jake turned and looked before he came over. Peyton's face was red.

"You like me?" Jake asked.

"Ya. She does." Brooke replied as she left.

"Would you like to go to the movies on Saturday?" Jake asked.

"Sure." Peyton replied as they headed to homeroom.

_Later That Day At basket ball practise._

"Nathan, quit staring at the cheerleaders and play." Whitey said as Lucas threw the ball which hit Nathan in the face.

"Lucas Scott! That was not necessary. One more time and you'll be sitting out the next game! Twenty laps!" Whitey said. Nathan and Lucas were always fooling around at practice. During the games, they were always focused. If they weren't the two best players, they would both be off the team.

"Hey Nathan! Better ask Haley out before I do!" Chris Keller said.

"She'll never go for you!" Nathan shouted back.

"We both want to be singers. I think she'd want me more than you." Chris said. Nathan immediately charged after him. Whitey blew his whistle. Everyone else went and tried to pull them apart.

"Nate, he's not worth it." Lucas said as he held him back.

"You know I'm right." Chris said with a smirk.

"Practice is over. Hit the showers. I want you here for a 6:00 practice tomorrow morning to make up for this one." Whitey said.

"I want to punch that guy." Nathan said as they came out of the change room twenty minutes later.

"Nathan. You don't need to worry. I don't want to go out with him." Haley said as she walked home with them.

"You never did say who you wanted to go out with." Lucas said.

"You really want to know?" Haley asked as they stopped walking. Both boys nodded.

"Fine." Haley replied as she kissed Nathan.

"Finally! Now I can get some sleep!" Lucas said although he might as well have been talking to himself because Nathan and Haley were walking beside each other not listening.

A/N: Yes. I made it happen. Next chapter: Brucas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: The doctor in this chapter is Dr. Carter from ER. He's my favorite.**_

**_The Basketball Game_**

"Nathan Scott passes the ball to Lucas Scott. Lucas catches it but a wizard steals it and shoots it. Jake jumps and tries to stop it but it goes in. The wizards now lead 50-40." Mouth said.

"Jake now has the ball. He passes to Tim who passes it to Nathan who passes it to Lucas who shoots and makes it. The game is tied 50-50. "Lucas is looking tired out there. That's unusual for him." Mouth said.

"Nathan has the ball. He dribbles it down the court. He's trapped between two wizards. He passes it to Jake who passes it to Lucas. Lucas catches it." Mouth said as Lucas collapsed holding his chest.

"Luke. You ok?" Nathan asked as he and Jake ran up to him followed by Whitey.

"My chest." Lucas replied as he winced in pain and then lost consciousness. Whitey motioned for the medics to come get him. Andy and Karen ran down the stands and over to Lucas.

"We're taking him to the hospital." One of the medics said as they carried him out. Nathan, Andy and Karen followed him.

_**At The Hospital **_

"My name is Dr. Carter. Lucas has had a heart attack. We're going to bring him up to the cardiac catheterization lab to see what we're dealing with. If we need to, we'll have to do an open heart surgery. It's a common surgery. Either way he'll need to stay for a couple of days." Carter said.

"Isn't he too young for a heart attack?" Andy asked.

"People can have heart attacks at any age. We did some tests on him to see why he had a heart attack. We're trying to see what caused it." Carter replied.

"His father had HCM." Karen said.

"If he has it, it will show up on his tests. Has your other son been tested?" Carter asked.

"No. We never thought to test either of them." Andy said.

"We can test him now if you want." Carter said. Both Karen and Andy nodded. Nathan went with a nurse.

"Can we see him?" Andy asked.

"Of Course." Carter said as they went into the room.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Carter said as a nurse handed him a paper.

"His tests are back. Lucas does have HCM." Carter said as Lucas started to wake up.

"Lucas, I'm Dr. Carter. You were brought in because you had a heart attack during a basket ball game. Do you remember that?" Carter asked.

"Sort of. My chest still hurts." Lucas replied.

"I know. We're going to take you up to the operating room because you're going to need surgery on your heart. You don't need to worry. It's a very common operation. After you'll need to stay for a few days." Carter explained.

"I'm not giving up basketball." Lucas said. Both Karen and Andy laughed.

"I take it you love the game." Carter said with a smile.

"It's his life. His brother lives for the game as well." Andy said as a nurse brought Nathan in.

"We'll see what happens. You will be out of the game for the rest of the season. You can still watch the game." Carter informed him. Lucas made a face.

"Lucas, it's not the end of your life. You can play next year." Nathan said as another doctor came in.

"We're going to take you up now." Carter said as they moved him from the room. Nathan, Andy and Karen went with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm Dr. Romano. I operated on your son. What we did was look around the heart. We removed a portion of the over grown heart muscle. He should make a complete recovery." Romano informed them.

"What about basket ball." Nathan asked.

"That's up to him. He won't be able to play for the next two-three months but after that, he should be able to start again. He will need to be out of school for the next month or so. He needs to take it easy. After a week, he should be able to start moving around. An exercise specialist will be coming to see you. You can go in and see him." Romano said as he led them into Lucas's room.

"He should be waking up anytime. If you need anything, press this button and a nurse will come." Romano said as he left.

"Wake up Luke. It's fine." Nathan said. Lucas slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey. How're doing?" Andy asked.

"Can I play basketball?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you just had heart surgery. You won't be playing for the next 3 months. I will be making sure of that." Karen said.

"As long as we wing the championship, I'll be fine." Lucas said.

"I'll make sure we win." Nathan said with a laugh. Carter came in.

"I see the basketball lover is awake." Carter said with a smile.

"He won't be a star player for the next 3 months." Andy said.

"I've got Nathan's test results here. I wanted to let you know myself." Carter said. They nodded.

"Nathan does not have HCM. He's not a carrier either." Carter informed them.

"But I am?" Lucas asked.

"You've got HCM but you're not a carrier. Keep up with your basketball games and you'll be up and playing in no time." Carter said as he left.

Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"How're feeling?" Brooke asked as Lucas moved over so that she could lay next to him.

"Sore. I've still got three weeks left before I can go back to school. I can't be back on the team until next year." Lucas replied as he put his arm around Brooke.

Here's something for you to look forward to." Brooke said as she kissed him. Both Haley and Nathan smiled.

"I'm really looking forward to that." Lucas said with a smile.

"I think we'll leave you two alone. Haley said as she pulled Nathan out.

"Does this mean we're exclusive?" Lucas asked.

"You tell me." Brooked said with a smile.

"Is this a good enough answer?" Lucas asked as he kissed her.

"Lucas. You're supposed to be taking it easy. Not making out with girls every chance you get." Jake said as he came in holding a package.

"Like you don't make out with Peyton every chance you get." Brooke replied.

"True. The team pitched in and bought you this." Jake said as he laid the box on the bed.

"Sweet! My own x-box." Lucas said as he lifted it out.

"With every NBA game for x-box." Jake said as he put a bag on the bed.

"Thanks man." Lucas said as he winced in pain.

"You want me to get your dad?" Jake asked. He nodded.

"Ok. Lucas, you need to rest kido. We'll set the game up later. Take this." Andy said as he handed him a glass of water with some Tylenol. Lucas swallowed them and everyone left.

"Nate, you and the others go outside. Lucas won't sleep if he hears you." Andy said as the kids headed out.

"He looks a little tired." Jake said.

"You would too if you just had a heart attack." Brooke said.

"I know. What I mean is he doesn't seem like himself." Jake explained.

"I know. He's only been home for a week. Mom and dad are worried too. The doctor said it would probably take a few weeks for him to get back to normal. He doesn't even want to play basket ball anymore." Nathan said as he picked up a basketball.

"He needs some time. It probably still hurts to throw it." Mouth said.

"True. He sleeps most of the time. You guys saw him when he just woke up. The doctors say it's normal though." Nathan said as he threw the ball into the net. Skills caught it.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas was back at school. He had to beg Karen and Andy to let him go. He still had pains in his chest but didn't say anything to anyone except Brooke.

"You don't need to come back if you aren't ready." Brooke said as he winced.

"I'll be fine. I've got to start moving around more anyway." Lucas said. It was obvious from the way he way he was talking he was in a lot of pain.

"Luke, want me to take you home?" Nathan has worried. He knew Lucas still wasn't himself.

"I'll be ok. I just need to take it..." Lucas started before he started to faint. Nathan caught him.

"That's it. Lucas I don't care if you don't want to. I'm taking you home. Haley, take my science project from my locker and hand it in next period. If I don't make it back, bring me my homework." Nathan said as Brooke held on to Lucas. Brooke gave Lucas a quick kiss before she and Haley walked away.

"Alright. Are you ok to walk home or do I call mom?" Nathan asked.

"Let's walk. I've got you to help me if I need it." Lucas said as they left. When they got home, Andy was sitting in the kitchen with Karen.

"What are you guys doing home?" Karen asked. As she turned around she saw Lucas's face which had turned really white.

"Lucas! I knew you shouldn't have gone today." Karen said as she jumped up and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up." Karen said.

"He was having chest pains too. I asked him if he wanted me to take him home. He started to say no but he almost fainted. I had to hold him up the whole time we were walking home." Nathan said as Lucas started to fall. Andy jumped up and caught him before his head hit the floor.

"Nathan, go to school. We're taking Lucas back to the hospital. " Karen said. Lucas had now lost consciousness.

_At The Hospital_

Lucas was still unconscious. They were lucky that Carter was able to take them.

"Lucas has developed a serious infection. It's caused his heart to start failing. He needs a new one. He'll go to the top of the list. He could have a new one as soon as a month. Carter said.

"Let's do it. Can we bring him home?" Andy asked.

"If you want to. You need to make sure he's not doing anything strenuous." Carter replied.

"What about school? He was there when this started. His brother brought him home." Karen asked.

"School is out of the question. Until he's got the ok from your family doctor, he can't go." Carter explained.

"When he gets it, will he still have HCM?" Andy asked.

"Most likely not. That's the good thing. As long as he's body doesn't reject it, he should be ok." Carter replied.

"Did you hear that Luke?" You're going to be ok. Open your eyes for us." Karen said. Lucas started to open his eyes.

Welcome back. Don't scare us like that again. "Andy said with a smile.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Your parents brought you in because you fainted. Lucas, your heart has a serious infection. It's causing your heart to fail. You're going to need a new one. You can go home now if you want." Carter said. Lucas nodded.

"I'll get your discharge papers." Carter said as he left.

"Don't worry Luke. You'll be good as new soon." Andy said.


	8. Chapter 8

_One week later_

Lucas was now at home. He was still weak though. He couldn't walk all that well. He spent most of his time in bed. He slept a lot. When he was awake, he'd try and make the best of it but everyone could tell he was faking.

"Lucas, why don't you kiss me like that?" Brooke asked. They were lying on his bed watching General Hospital.

"Because he's got a lot more energy than I do." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, the hospital just called. They've got a heart for you." Andy said as he helped him get up and out to the car.

"Your mom's going to meet us at the hospital." Andy said.

_One Hour Later_

"Ok Lucas. You ready?" The surgeon asked.

"Whose heart am I getting?" Lucas asked.

"You're getting a heart from a Jerret Brown." The surgeon replied. Andy, Nathan, Lucas and Karen all gasped.

"Skills." Lucas said.

"You know him?" The surgeon asked.

"He's one of our best friends. How did he die?" Nathan asked.

"He was hit by a car on his way home from school. I can give you some time to talk about this if you want. The OR won't be ready for 15 minutes." The surgeon said as he left.

"I'm not getting Skills's heart." Lucas said.

"You will die if you don't." Andy said.

"I don't care. Skills is my friend. I'm not going to take it." Lucas said.

"Lucas, he'd want you to have it. Think about it. Who else's heart would you want?" Nathan asked.

"He won't be gone if you have his heart. He'll live in you." Karen said as the surgeon came back.

"Are you still wanting this heart?" The surgeon asked.

"Ya. Can you let his parents know I've got it?" Lucas asked as the rolled him down the hallway.

"I already did." The surgeon replied.

_6 hours later_

"Karen will you sit down. You're making me dizzy." Andy said with a smile.

"They're taking longer than they did the first time." Karen replied.

"Karen think about that. Lucas didn't have a transplant before. He just had surgery. They need to make sure the hearts pumping. He'll be fine." Andy said as he put his arm around her. Nathan was sleeping in a chair. A surgeon came up.

"Lucas's surgery went great. The heart took to him immediately. He's in recovery now. In a few minutes, he'll be put in his own room. He'll need to stay for a few days but after that, he should be fine." The surgeon said as they brought him in.

"He should be waking up soon." The surgeon said as he left.

"Skills saved his life." Nathan said as Lucas woke up.

"Hey kido. You did great." Andy said.

"I saw Skills. He told me that he's happy it was me that got his heart. He said that I'd better use that heart for basketball." Lucas said.

"Basketball will not be in your life until you have gotten a clean bill of health. Don't think I won't be making sure of that." Karen said.

"I don't even think I could pick up a ball let alone throw it." Lucas said.

"I see my favorite basketball player is awake." Carter said as he came in.

"I wanted to come and check on you. I've got these season tickets that I don't even want. You see, my family owns a basketball team so they can get season tickets to any game. I thought that since you can't play, you might like to watch." Carter said as he showed him the tickets.

"Cool. Thanks." Lucas said with a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Put them to good use." Carter said as he left.

"We're going to head home. Andy's going to stay with you." Karen said as he fell asleep again.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Just to let you know, the teachers in this chapter are not mine. They're the last names of some of the cast members._

_One Month Later_

Lucas was home from the hospital. He had laid around in bed for a week but then decided that he was going to get up. Karen and Andy both had a hard time getting him to take it easy. He also had a steady stream of visiters. Brooke spent the most time with him. More than anything, he wanted to be back playing basketball.

"Lucas, doctor Fred will see you." The nurse said. Karen and Lucas followed her.

"Lucas, Karen, it's nice to see you. Lucas, I hear you want to play basketball again." The doctor asked.

"He won't stop talking about it. He's shooting hoops in his room. I practicly have to hide the balls." Karen said with a smile.

"Let's take a look." The doctor said as Lucas lifted his shirt.

"The scar's healing nicely. Your heart sounds perfect. Your breathing is one hundred percent better as well. Lucas, you are free to play basketball whenever you want." The doctor said. Lucas let out a scream of excitement.

"Lucas! Lower your voice! We're inside." Karen said with a smile as they went into her car.

_The Basketball Game _

Ladies and Gentlemen, Tonight Lucas Scott is returning from having heart surgery." Mouth said as Lucas ran onto the court. Everyone cheered. Everyone one went to their benches. As soon as the coaches had picked their players, they went onto the court and got into position.

"The ref throws the ball. Jake taps it to his team. Lucas jumps and grabs it. He passes to Nathan who passes to Tim who passes back to Lucas. Lucas throws it and he gets it in." Mouth said.

_(A/N: I'm going to cut to the end of the game because I don't want to write half an hour of a game.)_

"9 seconds left in the game. Lucas steals the ball and dribbles it up the court with the Cougars after him. He shoots. He makes it! The Ravens have made it to the semi-finals." Mouth said excitedly. The entire team ran and picked Lucas up.

_The Next Day At School_

"There's the star player." Brooke said as she gave Lucas a kiss.

"Come up for air guys. You do need to breathe." Nathan joked.

"I've seen you and Haley kissing. It's at least 5 minutes before you come up for air." Lucas joked.

"Who needs to breathe?" Jake asked as he and Peyton joined them.

"Lucas and Brooke. All they've been doing lately is sucking face." Nathan said.

"Like you don't do that with Haley." Peyton said.

"We all know you do that with Jake. Brooke said as the bell rang and they headed for math.

"Ok. Settle down. I know you're all excited about the basketball team going to the semi-finals. I want to welcome back Lucas Scott." Mrs. Kelly said with a smile. Everyone clapped.

"Lucas, are you caught up with the class?" Mrs. Kelly asked.

"Ya. Nathan brought me home the home work from all my classes." Lucas replied.

"Good. Turn to chapter 3 in Of Mice and Men."

_Basketball Practice_

It was one of the rare times that the cheerleaders and the basketball team were practicing together. Whitey wanted them to get used to each other.

"Hey Lucas. How does it feel to know that your best friend died to save you?" Chris asked with a twisted smile.

"Shut up Chris." Nathan said.

"Little brother is fighting your battles. I guess you must still be sick." Chris said.

"Keller, stop standing around and looking stupid." Whitey said. Chris walked away mumbling under his breath.

"Alright guys. Nathan, Lucas. Choose your teammates for a practice game." Whitey said.

The game started. Lucas had the ball and Chris pushed him down. He landed on his chest. He immediately got up and punched Chris. Chris punched him in the chest. Lucas fell to the ground again. Nathan immediately charged after him and punched him in the face. Chris hit him back. The team went and tried to pull them apart. Whitey blew his whistle before walking over.

"Lucas, you ok?" Whitey asked.

"Ya." Lucas replied. Nathan stopped trying to get at Chris and ran to Lucas.

"Nathan, you and Lucas get changed and go home. Tell your parents whet happened. They can call me if they want to talk about it.

"Chris Keller! That was not necessary. You know that Lucas had a heart transplant a month ago and has just come back!" Whitey said.

Lucas, I thought that you were tougher than that. I guess you're just a weakling." Chris said. This time Lucas, Jake, Nathan, Brooke, Haley and Peyton went after him. Whitey decided to let them go for a few minutes before he stopped them.

"Chris, you're benched for the rest of the season. You can practice and suit up with the team but you won't play. 50 laps!" Whitey yelled. Chris walked away, pushing Lucas, knocking him to the ground again.

"That's it! Keller, your parents will be called. The principle will be notified of this!" Whitey yelled as Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Jake and Nathan ran to Lucas.

"Practice is over!" Whitey yelled. Everyone went to the change room. Brooke waited with Lucas until Nathan came out. He hadn't bothered to change. He had Lucas's stuff as well as his own. Slowly they walked home.


	10. Chapter 10

_At Home_

"How was practice?" Karen asked as she placed a roast chicken on the table along with potatoes and corn.

"Coach benched Chris for the rest of the season." Lucas replied as he took a huge bite. Ever since he came home, his appetite had improved.

"What did he do now?" Andy asked. Andy knew that Chris got benched at least 4 or 5 times a year. Nathan and Lucas both looked at each other. Karen noticed.

"What happened?" Karen asked, although she had a good idea what had happened.

"Chris pushed me down so I went after him. I got one punch in before he punched me in the chest, which knocked me down. Nathan went after him and punched him in the face. Chris punched him in the face. Whitey blew his whistle and stopped it. He yelled at Chris for punching me in the chest. He called me a weakling so me, Nate, Jake, Peyton, Brooke and Haley jumped on him and started beating him. Whitey actually let us kick his butt for a few minutes. Coach told him he was benched and to do 50 laps. Chris walked away to do them but hit me again in the chest, knocking me to the ground once again." Lucas informed them. Both Karen and Andy stared at him.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked.

"Ya. Tomorrow I'm going to tell everyone that Chris got beat up by girls. You should've seen his face. He had a black eye and bruises on his face!" Lucas replied as he and Nathan started laughing.

"I don't think that's very funny. What started all this?" Karen asked, although she too had a smile on her face.

"He asked Lucas who it felt to have your best friend die to save you. I told him to shut up. Whitey told him to stop standing around and looking stupid. After that, we chose teams. Lucas had the ball and that's when Chris pushed him." Nathan replied.

"Whitey said you could call him if you want." Lucas said as he finished eating.

"I will. Lucas, you sure you're alright? Your chest doesn't hurt?" Andy asked.

"I'm fine." Lucas replied as he picked up a basketball that was laying on the floor and headed outside.

"Lucas! Homework first." Andy and Karen both said. Lucas came back in and headed for his room.

"Nathan, was he ok at practice after all this?" Karen asked.

"Ya. I can't believe it. He's made a complete comeback. It's like he's never had the surgery." Nathan replied as he finished eating.

"Ok. Go do your homework. I'm going to call Whitey." Karen said as she picked up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

_The Next Day At School_

"I can't believe Whitey actually let us go after Chris." Lucas said as he put his arm around Brooke.

"At least I didn't kill my friend." Chris said from across the hall. All the kids turned and looked.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas killed Skills." Chris replied with a smirk. The hall got quiet.

"Chris, do you come with a mute button?" Brooke asked. Chris ignored her.

"Skills died from a car accident Keller." Nathan said.

"No he didn't. He was still alive when they took his heart and gave it to Lucas. That means Lucas killed Skills." Chris said. Lucas lunged at Chris. Nathan caught him.

"I've touched a nerve." Chris said.

"You shut up about him." Jake said as he stepped forward.

"No. I think everyone here needs to know exactly whose heart Lucas's has." Chris said. Lucas lunged at him again. This time he was too quick for Nathan to catch. He punched Chris, knocking him on his butt. Chris jumped up and they started punching each other. The principal ran up.

"Boys, break it up!" Mr. Murray said as Nathan held Lucas back.

"My office. Now." Mr. Murray said as the boys followed him.

"Alright. What started this?" the principal asked.

"Chris has been on my back about whose heart I got. I got Skill's heart and Chris seems to think I killed him because of that." Lucas said. The principal looked at Chris who was smirking.

"Chris, wait outside." The principal said. Chris got up and left, still smirking.

"Lucas, I'm going to call your parents. You're not in any trouble. Whitey told me what went on at practice yesterday. I think you should see someone about this. It's got to be hard knowing your best friend died to save you." The principal explained.

"It is. What's worse is that Chris is always on my back about it." Lucas replied.

"I'll be talking to him about that. I'm going to suspend him for what happened yesterday. I'll add on what just happened in the hall. Go back to class." The principal said. Lucas got up and left.

_After School_

"Luke, maybe Murray's right. Maybe you should talk to someone. You don't talk about Skills that much. When we talk about him you just get quiet and don't join in. If you talk to someone, it might help you." Peyton said. They were walking home from school. They all knew what the principal had said to Lucas because he told them. They also knew that Chris had been suspended but they didn't know for how long.

"I hope so. I can't help feeling like Chris is right. He was still alive when they took his heart and gave it to me. You all know that." Lucas said.

"Lucas, He was brain dead. Nothing would have saved him. He did save you. That's what he would've wanted." Haley said as they walked into the house.

"Just the guy I wanted to see. Lucas, in the kitchen." Andy said. Lucas followed him.

"We got a call from the principal today. He said you were fighting Chris." Karen said.

"He was talking about me killing Skills. Ask Nathan. He was there." Lucas replied.

"We're not mad at you. We agree with the principal. We've made you an appointment with Dr. Hanson. He'll help you to be able to talk about Skills." Andy said.

"Ok. Can I go now?" Lucas asked.

"Not yet. Nathan, come in here." Andy said as Nathan appeared.

"We've got something to tell you. We're pregnant." Karen said.


	12. Chapter 12

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. We're about 2 months. We wanted to wait a few months to make sure nothing happened. We've still got 7 months but hopefully nothing will happen and the baby will be healthy." Andy said.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Nathan asked.

"We don't know yet. We've still deciding if we want to wait until it's born or not." Karen replied.

"Wait. You were pregnant when I was in the hospital?" Lucas asked.

"Ya. That's also why we wanted to wait. We found out a few days before you got sick." Andy said.

"Cool! We'll have to name him Skills. It's the least we could do to thank him." Lucas said.

"We're not going to name the baby Skills. That can be the nickname if you want." Andy said.

"You two are going to have to help out around here more." Karen said.

"We help out already." Nathan and Lucas said together.

"You do the dishes, put your clothes away and keep your rooms clean. What we mean iss laundry, vacuuming. That sort of stuff." Karen said.

"Ok. We can handle that." Lucas said.

"Good. Go do your homework." Andy said as both boys went to their rooms.

A/N: From now until Karen's baby is born, they'll be spoilers. I thought it would be good to write Karen's pregnancy into the story since it would be Lucas little brother or sister and Nathan's cousin. The only thing that changes is Andy's the father. Keith may show up in a later chapter. I haven't decided yet. I just thought I'd let you know.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter is going to be mature!

Basketball Practice

Brooke, Peyton and Haley were watching the team practice. They were also doing their homework as well. Of Course they stopped every 5 minutes to look at the boys who were getting sweaty.

"Lucas, do you know how hot your girlfriend is?" Chris asked.

"Chris, shut up!" Jake said.

"Chris Keller doesn't know how." Chris replied as Whitey blew his whistle.

"Everyone make 10 baskets before you change." Whitey said as he sat down to watch. Once everyone was finished, they went to the change room. Brooke stayed in the gym to wait for Lucas. Chris was the first one out.

"Well, if it isn't the star basketball's little girlfriend." Chris said as he put his stuff down and walked up.

"Go away." Brooke said as she moved to leave.

"I don't think you want me to." Chris said as he pulled her under the bleachers.

"Peyton, have you seen Brooke?" Lucas asked as he came out of the change room.

"No. She never came out of the gym." Peyton replied as they heard Brooke scream. They all ran in. As they approached the bleachers where the screams were the loudest, they saw Chris with his pants down. Nathan and Jake pulled him off of her while Peyton and Haley went to get Whitey. Once they had pulled Chris off of Brooke, Lucas immediately picked Brooke up.

"It's ok. He can't hurt you." Lucas said as Brooke cried. Whitey, Peyton and Haley came running in.

"Chris Keller! You had better have a good explanation for this!" Whitey yelled. All the kids were scared. They had never heard that voice before.

"She wanted me to. She practically bagged me to do her." Chris said with a smile. Brooke stopped crying.

"You bastard. You raped me you pig!" Brooke said. Lucas immediately went after Chris. Nathan tried but couldn't get him.

"You bastard! If I ever catch you near her again, I'll kill you." Lucas said as he punched him.

"Luke, he's not worth it." Jake said.

"Lucas, take Brooke for a walk inside the school. The rest of you tie this thing up." Whitey said as he handed Nathan two ropes. Lucas helped Brooke up and they left.

"I'm going to call my mom. Do you want me to call yours?" Lucas asked once they were outside.

"Call your mom and then you can call mine." Brooke replied as he diled the number.

"Hello." Andy answered.

"Dad, it's Lucas." Lucas said.

"Where are you two? Practice ended half an hour ago." Andy asked.

"Chris raped Brooke. We heard them when we were in the hall." Lucas replied.

"Your mom and I will be right there. Don't move." Andy said as he hung up.

"Your turn." Lucas said as he handed the phone to Brooke who died her number.

"Hello." Mrs. Davis said.

"Mom, it's Brooke. I've bean raped." Brooke said.

"Oh my god! Sweetie, I'll be right there." Mrs. Davis said as she hung up.

"It's going to be ok. I won't let him hurt you again." Lucas said as he took back his phone.

"Christopher Keller. You have the right to remain silent." The cop said as he led Chris out to the school.

"Brooke, I need you to come down to the hospital so that we can do a rape exam." Another cop said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Lucas. "Brooke said as she clung to Lucas.

"That's fine. He can stay with you as long as you want." The cop said.


End file.
